What i hate the most REDONE!
by tiny31792
Summary: i've never liked him. sure we used to be put together as kids but now i hate him. what happens when Alex's childhood bully see's her for the frist time. will she talk to him. but does he know she was secrets too. SethxOC rating may change. first FF
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is the first one I've ever done so go easy in me. This is also re-edited. Readers before, let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters 

My alarm went off about twenty minutes ago. I knew if I didn't get up soon someone would be up to wake me up and I so didn't want that. I spoke to damn soon.

I felt a giant weight on me and I threw my blanket from my head. Trying to see what in the hell was on me.

"What the hell Jason" I yelled at my oldest brother. Yup I said oldest that means there's more. I'm the last kid born of eight. Seven boys and me in this family I was the only girl, beside my mom. Oh it was big fun.

"Time to get up shortie" Jason said to me.

"Five more minutes." I groaned out. I was so not ready to face the day yet. Ever have that morning where you just want to get all the time in of sleep that you can? Today was one of those days.

"_Do I really want to go or should I play sick" _I thought to myself.

"Don't even think about trying to stay home Alexandria!" my mother yelled up the stairs

Uggh why did moms have to be so observant and notice when we tried things like this!

"What you stay up to late watching those movies with Andrew?" my brother James said playfully

Andrew is my twin while James is Jason's' twin. That's how it is. We all have a twin, someone there when we need one.

"Probably" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I yawned just as my mother put my food in front of me. That's something my mother always made sure of is we were fed before school.

"Is that what you're wearing to school?" Chris asked

"Ha-ha very funny. Yes I'm going to wear a pair of your boxers to school and sell them at the beach"

"Oh that's attractive Alex." He threw back at me.

"BOYS! Leave your sister alone." My dad scolded them.

I walked up and hugged my dad. He kissed my cheek.

"How are you this morning daddy?" I asked

"You're not staying home. It's your last day of school. You survived freshmen year!" my dad said figuring out my plan

"Man…What's the point of going anyways." I groaned out. All of my brother just laughed at me.

"Finals" They all said at once. Four of my brothers would be seniors next year. It was a sad thought.

"I don't have any though, my last two classes were study hall and gym and we took the gym one last week" I said trying to still get out of it.

"Go and say good-bye to people honey, you'll regret it if you don't." my mother said in a sweet voice

I walked up the stairs very slowly to delay as long as I could but then felt bad because if I did that I would make my brothers late. I got ready in 5 minutes as usual.

As I got to my hair It was always a lost cause because of it being pin straight. The only thing I liked about my hair was that it wasn't too thick or thin, just right. I threw it in a ponytail and called it a moment. Anyone that didn't like it was their problem.

As for my clothes it was a black Famous shirt with the graffiti F on it, blue jeans, and sneakers.

I ran back down the stairs almost falling on the last. "Whoa" I said to no one. I ran outside and got on my skateboard and rode next to my brothers.

I hated walking so thank god I took my brothers skateboard that he NEVER used.

"I so don't want to go." I groaned out.

All my brothers started laughing at me. I scowled at them

"WHAT!?" I screamed at them. I pushed off the ground with my foot and left them behind. I didn't need them to go to school with me.

As soon as I got to school I stopped and talked with Jacob black. I've known him for so long I lost count.

"What's up shortie?" Jacob said to me

"I really wish you would call me that!" I said to him

"Well I'm sorry Alex but compared to us and your brothers you are short" Jacob talked to me like I was a three year old.

"it doesn't matter I asked you to cut it out" I told him already annoyed and only had been with him two minutes.

Then Embry and Quil got in on the torment "SHORTIE, SHORTIE, SHORTIE" they taunted at me. They all thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"UGGH. I swear you guys are worse than all my brothers combined!" I yelled at them

I pushed off the ground going at full speed when this huge guy appeared out of now where!

"AHH GET OUT THE WA-"That sentence was cut short.

SLAM! I had plowed right into to him. The last thing I remember was seeing the person I hate the most. My life was so screw up right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok heres chapter two.

**Owns nothing but plot and some -EDITED!**

**SETH POV**

Great. Another sunrise. Another day. I wish that we could start school later so I wouldn't always be so damn tired. Or maybe sam could let up on my patrols. Yeah and maybe it will rain ice cream.

"Seth get up or you'll be late for school!" my mom scolded me.

"I'm up already geeze mom" I yelled back at her.

I could already smell the food as soon as I had gotten up. I knew that if I didn't get down there soon Jared would be here soon to pick me up with Kim.

Ugh I so did no want to see their make out fest while I was in the car. Thank god it was the last day of school and I only had to go for on exam. I got up, showered, and got dressed.

But as soon I got to the kitchen there was Jared was sitting in my seat.

"You're in my chair" I growled at him.

"My bad dude. It's just a seat. Just sit down and eat we got to go in a minute" Jared told me.

"Whatever I'm not even in the mood" I said back

My mom handed me my plate. "Thanks" I short answered her.

"Damn did baby wake up on the wrong side of the bed today" Jared cooed at me like I was two.

"You're an ass do you know that" I said to him

He just stuck his tongue out at me. I swear one day I'm just going to sock him in the face and get it over with.

"That was real mature Jared really, but you say I'm the baby. I don't see why Kim loves you" I said to him

As soon as I mention Kim I was being pulled out of the door by Jared.

"Hey what about my stuff!?" I yelled out in a huff.

"I already got it. Come on I get to go get Kim" Jared said excitedly. The whole time a smile never leaving his face

"I swear I hope I never imprint in my life" I said to him

He looked at me like I suddenly grew a third eye and told him there was no more cake left in the world.

"Yeah you say that now but when it happens everything changes in your life. I couldn't see my life without her." He said kind of in a dream

I just stared at him. I really would never get this whole thing. By this point we had already reached Kim's house and Jared had gotten out of the car to get her.

I looked to see the progress they'd made to the car. Already knowing the answer I looked anyway. Sure enough they were eating at each other's face

I leaned over the seat. "You two can have sex later just get in the god damn car" I yelled to them

Kim turned bright red and Jared looked pissed at me for interrupting them.

"You can walk to school ya know" he said pissed off at me

"No thanks I like your car better" I said to be a smug bastard.

Ten minutes later we were at school. I sat there watching Kim and Jared trying to understand what it was like. Then I heard the prettiest voice I've ever heard yelling. A voice like that shouldn't be yelling I thought to myself.

"SHORTIE, SHORTIE, SHORTIE" I heard Quil and embry screaming

"Uggh I swear you guys are worse than my brothers combined" the voice screamed

I then ran to see what was going on only to be slammed into by someone on a skate board. As soon as I saw the skateboarder my whole world shifted. I could only see that person.

I took in the clothes and everything. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I ran to the woods and then phased.

"Oh my god I just imprinted I thought

"Seth?" Sam thought

"Yes its Seth; Sam! I think I just imprinted." I said

"That's great Seth. Who's the lucky girl" Sam said cutting me off

Then, before I could answer, someone else cut it. "You dumb ass it wasn't a guy it was Alex"

"Her name is Alex" I said in a daze. Pondering on that name.

"Yes, her name is Alex. Alex is short for Alexandria you dip shit." Jacob said.

"She has a pretty name."I thought. I heard Sam laughing.

"You two need to get to school. Congrats Seth." Sam thought

"Wait. What do I do? What do I say." I thought franticly to Sam

"Sam you'll never believe w-w-what he did. H-h-he knocked the poor girl out cold." Jacob said through laughing

At this point Sam started laughing at me too. I was getting pissed.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I KNOCKED OUT MY IMPRINT!" I yelled angrily at them

"Seth that's the least of your worries but we got to get to school. It's the last day, we have to go." Jacob said

"Wait what do you mean." I tried to say to Jacob but he had already phased back

"Come on. Hurry it up. We're already late as it is" Jacob yelled at me

I couldn't help but think about Alex as I walk through the parking lot to get to class. What would she think of me would she hate me? As I got into first hour I didn't pay attention.

I couldn't. All I could think about was her.

"Seth…"

"!" my math teacher Mr. Williamson I yelled at me. I turned and looked. He started to explain the exam.

&&&

The bell rang and I met up with the guys at my locker.

"Dude what happened to you this morning?" Embry asked with a smile on his face "you look like someone just told you that you'd won the lottery."

"Yeah something like that embry" I said back with a huge grin on my face.

They guys that had imprinted gave me knowing faces. They knew what I was going through

"No, but seriously what happened?" he said still pushing the matter " or is it a secret?"

"No, look I'll tell everyone what's going on tonight ok. Just be at Emily's" I said walking off from them

I think I now understood what Jared meant. I never thought I would. This feeling was so new but yet it felt so right. I just hoped id figure out what to do.

~~~~~~~Group awe. He imprinted… Alright its re-edited, things gained and things lost. Anyways, let me know how you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you maddy55 for reviewing the first chapter

Disclaimer. I still own diddly squat

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

ALEX POV

I woke up to a blinding light in my face and my brothers standing over me

"Holy shit lexie are you ok?" my brother Brandon yelled in my face

"Jesus Brandon I just hit my head I didn't got deaf." I said to him

He chuckled nervously at me and mumbled " sorry" at me

I groaned when I talked about my head. It hurt really bad. "you going to be ok" Jason asked with concern written all over his face. He turned towards the school nurse and asked her.  
"Well she's got a pretty nasty bump but other than that she should be fine" answered sweetly

"Then why does it feel like I ran into a brick wall. Speaking of which did that bastard even come and say sorry to me?" I asked to all my brothers pissed off

They all looked at each other for an explanation to tell me. I couldn't believe this guy. He's made my life stink since we were eight! What did I do to him? NOTHING is what. I never got it. We used to be such good friends and now we're nothing, acquaintances I guess you could say.

"That's what I thought" I said to my brothers getting up.

They all immediately tried to help. I slapped their hands away from me. But I ended up falling because I was lying down in the same position for to long. Jacob who I didn't even notice was there caught me around my waist.

"Whoa you alright there shortie" Jake asked with just as much concern as my brothers. It's always been like this. Jake, Embry and Quil have always acted like they were my brothers too.

"Why do you care" I yelled at him. He looked taken aback "you're the reason I got knocked out by that wall that you call Seth" I sneered out his name.

"ME. What did I do?" he yelled back at me

"YES YOU! You kept calling my shortie which got the other two started" I yelled back

Just then mike stepped in. he was Brandon's twin. "Don't yell at my sister black. I don't care who you are." Mike all but yelled at him "she just woke up not even five minutes ago and you already have her yelling. She doesn't need this"

"You're right I'm sorry Alex." Jake said putting his head down but at the same time we were having a staring contest

Then 's voice broke our contest "Jake honey you need to go back to class."

"What about them" he exclaimed pointing to my brothers. Ms burke was about to answer when he said "Awe never mind can I have a pass please"

She wrote him a pass and turned to my brothers "He's right you all to class. Now. Except you Alex lay on the bed please"

I did what I was told. My brothers all hugged me before they left. "Feel better Alex ok sweetie" Jason said in kind of a whisper. He knew I had a head ache. He was always like this.

"Ok I'll try" I said in the same voice back "Wait did you finish your finals?"

"Pretty much we're all almost done." Mike answered for them all.

"Good-luck" I said. They all mumbled thanks.

I watched all my brothers leave and the nurse returned with an ice pack to put on my head. She told me to lie back down so it would stay on my head without falling over to one side.

I sat there thinking as I stared at the ceiling tiles. Why of all people for me to run in did it have to be Seth? Why me. What did I do? I mean we weren't friends but more of acquaintances.

I must have fallen asleep. Because when I woke up again was at her desk reading some harlequin book. Ewe. All those books are is sex scenes. No thank you.

"' I said quietly. Not really wanting to bother her.

"Hmmm" she said

I was distracting her from something and debated should I just wait or ask now. I didn't know what to do so I looked at her. She was looking back at me with worry written on her face

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned

"You tell me you're the school nurse here" I said back

"Well you seem to be fine." She said chuckling "do you want to go back to class?"

"What hour are we in?" I asked confused

"It's just before your lunch dear, schools almost done." she said kindly with a smile on her face. Since we didn't get out till one we had lunch. It was early dismissal today.

"I was out for that long" I exclaimed loudly. OUCH I'll to remind my brothers not to be too loud today. My head was still throbbing

"Your head still hurt." She said with worry "that's not good. I'm going to call you parents."

She scurried off to her filing cabinet to get my file. Once she got the number she quickly called my mother.

"Hello this is the school nurse and I have Alex in my office. She took a nasty spill and I fear she may have a concussion." She said in a hurry

Great that bastard gave a me a concussion. And then he doesn't even come and apologize to me! I could hear my mom screaming on the other end as Ms. Burke tried to explain what had happened but she wasn't listening. Finally she hung up and turned to me.

"Your mom will be here soon. Do you need to go to your locker or something?" she asked very kindly

"Umm I don't think so" I said unsure of myself "but could you tell my brothers before I leave please they all should be in lunch right now."

"Oh of course dear" she hurried off to go get them.

JASONS' POV

It was lunch already lunch and I haven't seen Alex yet. I turned to my brothers and looked at them.

"Have any of you seen Alex yet today after we left the office" I asked kind of confused

They all shook their heads at me. This wasn't good. Just as I was thinking that I saw frantic as she ran towards us.

"Your mother is coming to pick up Alex. She has to go to the hospital because I fear she may have a concussion" she said all in one breath

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up along with all of the others.

What else could happen to my baby sister? She's been through so much already I thought. Please let her be ok.


End file.
